


Драбблы по "Убийству"

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Killing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: По разным заявкам





	1. 749

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку "Л/Х, в аэропорту, когда Линден провожала Джека"

Семьсот сорок девять до Чикаго. Всего лишь один рейс. Три цифры, два города, один сын. И одна Сара. Она чувствует себя... Тяжелой. Да, пожалуй, это самое подходящее слово — больно отпускать, больно привязываться, но следовать она не может. Она нужна здесь, в вечно дождливом мрачном Сиэтле. Она думает, что все это — вопросы восприятия, и никакая погода не будет казаться приятной, если тебе плохо. И тут же как будто слышит голос Холдера: «Эй, Линден, а ты в курсах, что Сиэтл — в пятерке самых дождливых городишек страны? А по количеству светлых дней так вообще самый мрачный, прикинь. В Википедии прочитал.»

У него теперь племянник есть. Дэйви, кажется. Теперь — потому что Холдер стал похож для сестры на человека. Может, и слишком поздно, а может, нет никакого «поздно», есть только то, что хорошо именно сейчас, но почему же она, Сара, должна расставаться со своим сыном? «Где-то убудет, где-то прибудет», — сумничал бы Холдер. Саре нужно хоть что-то, хоть малая кроха, за которую можно уцепиться, чтобы не разбиться об 749. Она сильная. Она уговаривает сама себя, что это так, и Джек, кажется, сам это понимает. Он даже не поворачивается. 

Сара хватается взглядом за борт самолета, холодными руками — за перила, и ей больно дышать. Она снова одна. Она сто раз уверена, что все будет нормально, конечно, его встретит отец, конечно, скоро они снова увидятся, но сосущая боль, в которой она даже не может разобрать, то ли ее снова бросили, то ли она убегает сама — не отступает. Одна.

Она вздрагивает, когда на ее плечо осторожно опускается большая ладонь, и боль, скукожившись, отступает, падая куда-то вниз и разбиваясь. Голос звучит уже не в голове, а вполне реально, здесь, над правым ухом. Сара позволяет себе заплакать.  
Не одна.


	2. Ничего не меняется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку "хотела про Холдера, как он расследовал этих "Раким убил Хакима""

В первый день идет дождь. Линден жуёт никотиновую жвачку и отвечает ему односложно, хотя он и сам не знает, о чем можно с ней говорить. В машине включен обогрев, и Холдер разминает холодные от дождя пальцы. За покрытым каплями дождя окном у фонаря с мусоркой стоит одна из тех девчонок, с которыми он пересекался еще совсем недавно, когда работал под прикрытием. Вспоминать о том себе не хочется, но он, ухмыльнувшись, показывает девчонке два пальца, потом — один, и она отвечает тем же. Их отделяют только несколько месяцев да стекло машины. Ах да, а еще — одна ступенька повышения, отделяющая его от вчерашних Хоакимов, шмалявших в Рахимов. Холдер переводит взгляд на Линден, которой он, кажется, совсем безразличен, он пытается что-то пошутить, но в воздухе повисает странная неловкая тишина.

***

Засыпая после тяжелого дня, проведенного в группе, которую он теперь курирует, он просто обнимает Линден, утыкаясь носом ей в волосы. Она помещается в его объятьях почти полностью, и обязательно просовывает холодные лодыжки ему между щиколоток. 

Иногда Холдер заглядывает к Реддику — по старой памяти, иногда — случайно встречает его на перекрестке у палатки с хот-догами, кварталом южнее полицейского участка. Хоакин опять шмаляет Рахима, все дела, ну ладно, мне пора.

Он просыпается утром, мягкий свет только взошедшего солнца полосками падает на пол сквозь старые жалюзи. Футболка на шее сзади влажная от дыхания Линден, а ее рука у него подмышкой. Он улыбается. 

Кроме них двоих (теперь), в этом городе ничего не меняется, и это его, в общем, совершенно устраивает.


End file.
